Flashes: Twilight 25 Round 8
by deb24601
Summary: Flash fiction inspired by the photo prompts provided by The Twilight 25 challenge. Round 8. Rating will vary with each post. Random and unrelated entries. Enjoy.
1. Prompt 8

Here we go again! This round of Twilight 25 is photo prompts (link on my profile) and flash fiction so each post will be between 300-500 words. Like last time, I'll be all over the place rating-wise so check each entry for details. Thank you to abinar for looking it over. Hope you enjoy. :)

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 8

Pen Name: deb24601

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: M

Word Count: 497

* * *

"Wow!"

"What?"

"Who's that?"

Two heads swivel in tandem, craning over the back of our booth in the direction of my gaze. The bar is crowded with the after-work set but Alice seems to know exactly who I mean.

"The tall guy? That's Edward Cullen." Alice and Rose share a look. "He's - "

"Gorgeous. Is he real?" I ask. I take a sip from my third margarita; perhaps they're stronger than usual.

"I was going to say 'really nice' - he works in my office - he's kind of shy, super-sweet once you get to know him. Let me introduce you!" Alice is in full match-maker mode but I don't have the nerve.

"No!" I almost shout.

Rose grins wickedly. "Wait until Bella finishes that drink, Alice. She needs her liquid courage." She laughs and continues with the story I'd interrupted when I'd spotted Mr. Just Like Heaven.

I sip and stare. It's like watching a film; his wide eyes flash with amusement, his brilliant hair shines when his head flies back in laughter. He's with a group of friends, his heavenly face standing out in a sea of dark suits.

A woman arrives and the men part and make way. She's all red - wild red hair, sleek red dress, tall red stilettos. She makes a beeline for Edward and I sigh in defeat. Of course.

The margaritas are hitting so I excuse myself to go to the restroom, glancing at the bar to see Edward and Miss Red in conversation.

Oh well.

I take a wrong turn and circle back, looking barward to see the crowd has thinned; the dynamic duo has disappeared. That was fast. I find the restroom and push the door in, thinking about flashing eyes and brilliant hair and a face from heaven.

Sounds from the nearest stall make me freeze.

A shuffle, a giggle, a rustle of fabric. A very masculine "shh".

Two pairs of shoes are visible under the door; a shiny pair of men's lace-ups and a sky-high pair of red stilettos.

They're not going to...

More sounds: the clink of a belt buckle, muffled words, a moan.

I guess they are.

This Edward must not be as shy as Alice thought.

I stand there, frozen, listening with my hand over my mouth. Breathy gasps and moans, the rhythmic sound of skin meeting skin, the masculine voice making quiet, urgent sounds. There's something really wrong with me standing and listening. Worse still? I wish I could see.

I wish it was _me_.

I really need to talk to the bartender about the strength of his drinks.

The noises are louder, the dramatic conclusion upon them. I need to get out of here. Now.

I pull the door open and fling myself through, head down, cheeks flaming, ashamed and turned on in equal, mortifying measure. I run smack into... _something_.

Strong arms steady me.

I look up and see brilliant hair, amused flashing eyes. A shy smile. Heaven.

* * *

Thanks for reading. xo


	2. Prompt 10

Thank you to my abinar for the quick turn-around on this one. SM owns Twilight. All human. Link to photo prompts on my profile.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 10

Pen Name: deb24601

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Word Count: 330

* * *

***ringing phone***

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Edward..."

"What?"

"This is crazy. Come over to my place at least. Please?"

"Bella... you know I can't."

*silence*

"You're really going to stay in your apartment, Edward? All day?"

"Yep. All night too."

"And you called in sick to work?"

"Yep. Not worth the risk."

"How many times a year does this happen?"

"It varies. Usually once or twice. Sometimes three."

"Oh man. You're being ridiculous."

"I don't think I am."

"I'll come over to your place then."

"No, you'd better not."

"Why?"

"Because if you come over Bella, we'll end up... well _you know_, and something... oh God, _something_ will go wrong..."

"Jesus Christ, Edward what could go wrong with _that_?"

"So many things! The condom could break! I could get stuck inside of you - it happens! People have had to go to the hospital because of that - or... or I'll be the youngest person to ever have a coitus-induced heart attack! No. Stay home. Or go out, _you_ can. But I'm staying here. Alone."

*long silence*

"Bella? Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"You're going to break up with me, aren't you?"

"Edward..."

"I don't blame you - I wouldn't blame you if you did. I'm mental."

"You're not _normally_ mental. But yes, this isn't a good indication of your ability to roll with the punches."

"And that's important to you?"

"I guess I just need to know how far this... problem of yours goes. I need to see how you handle black cats and ladders."

*silence*

"You're making fun of me."

"No. Maybe a little."

"It's only this, Bella."

"Can you at least say it?"

"No."

"Oh dear God. You can't even just say "Friday the 13th?"

"No. No, I can't. On other days I can say it but not on the actual... not on... _this _day."

"This is your 'Voldemort'?"

"Yes! Yes, exactly. See, you _do_ understand."

"Um..."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to break up with me, aren't you?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! xo (please note: I would not break up with Edward for being afraid of Friday the 13th. I may or may not have my own problems with leaving the house today ;) ) Oh and prompt was photo of a wishing well - wish - luck - unlucky - Friday the 13th!


	3. Prompt 3

Thank you again to abinar for the beta read. xoxo I've been forgetting to say 'I don't own Twilight'. I really don't. All human.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 3

Pen Name: deb24601

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward/Charlie

Rating: T

Word Count: 496

* * *

Bella listened for the sound of the car. Not just any car (and please not Charlie's) but the purr of Edward's shiny silver car. A _Volvo_, he said it was, but Bella didn't care about that. She wouldn't care if he drove a stupid old anything as long as he'd stop when he saw her.

The sun was low and the yellow light through the trees was a diffused version of the double yellow line on the road. If he was on schedule, and let's face it Edward didn't veer off schedule, he should be passing by in the next few minutes. He'd veer this time though. He'd have to.

Bella rolled up her shorts (Charlie measured them and she had to get creative or she' d look like a little girl) and made some other small adjustments: hair loose from its holder, tee hiked up at the waist to expose a bit of skin. She leaned back and struck her pose, laying down in the centre of the road with her head cushioned on her hands and one leg slightly bent. Casual and alluring. Dangerous too, most cars came around that bend quickly but Edward would be doing the speed limit. He'd stop in plenty of time and he'd _have_ to talk to her.

She tried to slow her breathing, to make her heart slow down. Trees on either side of the road blocked out much of the sky and the yellow light was fading into the creeping darkness. Bella heard it then, around the bend and still out of sight, but the most distinct sounding car (to Bella) in Forks. No chugging, no irritating squeal, no reluctant roar, Edward's car did indeed seem to purr, to lull... Her breathing picked back up. Louder it came, up the hill, around the bend and Bella closed her eyes.

The car was going faster than she would have thought; thirty-five seemed faster when the vehicle is flying straight toward you. She only had time to think what a bad idea this was before the heat of the passing car touched her and the squeal of its tires made her open her eyes.

Edward had stopped. He'd swerved off the road and was getting out of his car. He was furious. Bella's heart dropped. This had been a bad idea.

"What the - why were you - are you trying to-" Edward couldn't get a sentence out. But he didn't swear, oh no, Edward wouldn't swear.

"I just wanted to talk to you, and you won't talk to me, not since I told you how I feel. I know you think I'm too young but I'm not, Edward. I'm not."

Edward's fury faded into something worse. Much worse.

Pity.

"Oh Bella."

Charlie's cruiser rattled around the corner and rolled to a stop behind Edward's. Bella listened as Edward told Charlie what she'd done. She stomped back to the house before she could see their twin looks of pity.

* * *

Thanks for reading. xo Prompt screamed Lolita at me. lol


	4. Prompt 19

Thank you to abinar for fixing it up. Not vamp but not really all human either. OooOOooOOOoooo spooky. ;) Link to prompts are on my profile.

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 19

Pen Name: deb24601

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 424

* * *

The room was dim, drapes pulled across windows, lamps left off. Bella sat in her chair and waited until she couldn't wait anymore.

"Edward?"

A short time passed in heavy silence. The room grew darker, the temperature gradually fell. Bella waited. Finally, the stillness heaved a sigh and broke, the air in front of her shimmering and undulating in a cold hazy curtain. Bella could see her own breath.

"I'm here." The voice was his but softer, farther away and sadder than she'd ever heard it when he was living.

Bella didn't speak for awhile. From outside came the normal sounds of cars driving by and children being called in for bed. At last, she spoke. "I talked to you today, at the cemetery, I mean." The air around her crackled and moved by her in a wintry gust.

"I told you... I can't hear you there," the voice said. The cold brushed against Bella's arm. "I can't hear you anywhere except here, inside these walls."

"I know."

He sighed. "Then why-"

"I don't know." Bella reached and turned on the lamp. The air beside her shimmered again, revealing the shape of him, barely visible. No wonder he sounded so far away. "I wanted to tell you something but I wasn't ready to tell you. That doesn't make any sense does it?" The far away voice chuckled, making Bella smile.

A cool line was traced from her brow to her jaw and back again. "Well, I'm not going anywhere..." Edward's voice trailed away. Jokes from the great beyond. Now Bella laughed. "That's better," he said. They sat in silence for some time as night descended beyond the drapes, beyond the walls.

"Have you eaten?" he asked. Bella shook her head and stood. She felt the cold all around her as she made her way to the kitchen and pulled things from the refrigerator. No soup, no tea, nothing to take away the chill. Bella needed the chill.

There was silence again as she ate. Edward moved about the room creating ripples in the air. When Bella was done he came back to her, sending a shiver through her poor confused body. The cool lines continued tracing patterns, along her arms, gently on her face.

"Talk to me," Edward's voice was closer now, the shape of him translucent but well-defined.

"What would you like to hear about?" Bella asked. She never knew what he'd be in the mood for.

The cold lines stopped and then resumed.

"Tell me about the day we met."

* * *

Thank you for reading. xo

I have a song for this one: Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. So the photo prompt triggered a song thought which triggered a lyric prompt. My kids would call this 'Promptception'. I'll show myself out...


	5. Prompt 9

*blows kisses at abinar* Thanks for being my partner in this, baby. SM owns Twilight. All human. Link to prompt photos is on my profile.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 9

Pen Name: deb24601

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 447

* * *

The first time I ever held your hand we were five. We were standing in line for the first day of kindergarten and you were wearing this dress with red flowers all over it and told me you hated it but your mother made you wear it. You were terrified of all the kids, the noise, the gigantic brick building. I was too but I was trying not to show it. So I held your hand and squeezed your fingers until you smiled at me.

When I held your hand then it meant "I'm here."

When we were nine, I held your hand because your were hurt. You'd fallen off your bike and twisted something, I think it was your ankle or knee, or maybe you broke a toe, I can't remember. All your childhood injuries have kind of melted together. I couldn't lift you and you couldn't walk and we were way farther from home than we were supposed to be so we sat there for a few minutes figuring out what we were going to do. I can't remember if you took my hand or if I took yours that time. But I remember holding it.

Holding your hand then meant "I won't leave you."

In middle school, we drifted apart. Boys weren't supposed to be friends with girls, and your dad started looking at me funny when I came over, and all of a sudden I wasn't allowed in your room anymore. I watched as that kid Jacob tried to hold your hand, and you laughed like it was a joke. He laughed it off too. I remember thinking it wasn't funny at all.

By high school, neither of us cared much about who was supposed to be friends with who or what people thought about us spending so much time together. Your dad made it very clear that I still wasn't allowed in your bedroom. That was probably a pretty good call. Hormones and all that.

College was weird. You dated, I dated. The people we dated didn't like that we were friends but we weren't going to give each other up. We'd been friends since we were four. Nobody could touch that. I held your hand after one bad break up and it meant "I'm not going anywhere."

I don't know if you felt it but I did.

Everything shifted, Bella.

I've been thinking a lot since then. About us.

So today, it's different. I'm going to take your hand even though you aren't hurt or sad or scared - now I'm the one who's terrified. Because this time, when I take your hand, Bella... it's going to mean "I love you."

* * *

Thanks for reading. xo


	6. Prompt 5

SM owns Twilight.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 5

Pen Name: deb24601

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 499

* * *

"Don't. You. Dare."

He dares. He scoops me up, all caveman-like, and throws me over his shoulder. I shriek and wriggle—not too much, because I'm scared he'll drop me. I pound my good hand on his back.

"Edward! Put me down!"

"No way, Swan. My grandma would say you were slower than molasses in January and she'd be right. I know why you're dragging your ass...but we have to get back. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. They love you." He hoists me higher on his shoulder and walks on, like he's not hauling 130lbs of post-Thanksgiving dinner Bella.

Dinner was a disaster. Meeting his family was always going to be stressful but this whole day has been one fiasco after another. I was late (not my fault), I spilled red wine (totally my fault), I complimented Edward's mother on the cooking before realizing his dad was the chef in the family, thereby marking myself as sexist and narrow-minded. That's how I felt anyway. I tried to reverse the damage by helping with the washing up but, somehow, managed to break an expensive-looking goblet _and _cut my hand in the process. Badly enough to need a stitch from Edward's father, who is not only a great cook but a doctor. Oh, and I'm pretty sure I ruined an antique tea towel with all my bleeding. And I swore too, a really bad word. Out loud.

Once I was cleaned up and stitched back together, Edward suggested a little walk. Give everyone a chance to enjoy some of their day without my menacing presence. We strolled by the river that runs through the back of the property, breathing in the crisp fall air. I balked when he started circling us back. It's nice outside. Why can't we stay out here?

That's how I ended up like this, upside down, a sack of grain to Edward's pioneer. So undignified.

Oh my God, his family is going to see my like this? I struggle again, completely ineffectually. Jesus, I knew he was strong but this is something else...

"Put me down!"

"Never!"

He slaps my ass.

I'm gonna kill him...

Or...speaking of asses...

Edward has a nice one—and it's eye level. Not too flat, not too round...just right. Enough to fill out pants and perfect for grabbing, pinching. It's even gorgeous upside down. I return his slap and he laughs at me. His jeans are riding low on his hips, entrancing on their own, but something else catches my eye. The band of his boxer briefs peek above the waist of his 501s. Hmm.

I grab hold, again with my good hand, and pull. Not overly hard but boy, do I get a reaction.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

My feet are on the ground, Edward digging his underwear out of his crack. I'm laughing, he's swearing. I look up.

The house is just there, the whole family framed by floor-to-ceiling windows. Staring at us.

I'm _never _going in there again.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	7. Prompt 14

SM owns Twilight.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 14

Pen Name: deb24601

Pairing/Character(s): Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 339

* * *

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"That man is staring at you."

My daughter sing songs the 'you', drawing it out over half a dozen syllables before morphing it into a song hummed under her breath. I smile; apt song choice. It _is_ creepy when men stare.

I can't get used to being single.

It's been three months since the messy divorce was finalized (are there ever clean ones?) and my rings have been off since the day, a year before that, when Mike packed up and left. I knew we weren't doing well, I couldn't claim to be blindsided but...I was. It's been a nightmare of accusations and disbelief and being made to believe... and crying and embarrassment and gossip. My God, the gossip. Never has our small town life felt so small. I'm either pitied or blamed—I hate both.

Today was meant to be an escape from all that. A day out in the big city, away from it all, mom and daughter doing mom and daughter things. We've been to lunch and now we're shopping. My daughter dragged me into this record store, ranting about vinyl and turntables and the sound, _the purity of the sound, mom_, she said, like it was a new discovery. She's a cool kid—13 going on 33—so smart and confident. I'm in awe of her. She'll never make the mistakes I did.

Flipping through the records is fun. We each have a small stack and are play fighting, elbows digging, over the 'R' section when the door opens, a gust of wind rattling the fliers tacked to the wall like leaves.

It's then I'm informed I'm being stared at.

"Is he cute?" I whisper, joking.

"Um, yeah. For an old guy," she answers. She's already moved to the 'S' section.

I lift my eyes, the quickest glance up and down, and drop the album I'm holding. He's a blast from the past, vintage vinyl in beautiful man form.

_Of all the record shops in all cities in all the world..._

It's Edward.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


	8. Prompt 21

SM owns Twilight. This is what happens when my Boo, abinar, tweets something random about Spicoli and I'm brainstorming flash ideas. ;) Let me know if you recognize this scene!

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 21

Pen Name: deb24601

Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward

Rating: T

Word Count: 500

* * *

I watch Edward from the bathroom window. Watch him like the dirty old woman I am. A twenty-three year old dirty old woman.

I watch him walk along the deck of the pool, hiking up his dripping board shorts. I watch him step on to the diving board, walk along the white length of it, his bronzed skin shimmering in the extreme heat of this crazy summer day. He dives, the long lines of his body soaring, stretching, plummeting with a splash into the cool water. I watch him swim under the rippling water, one powerful stroke to reach the side of the pool. His head emerges and he shakes his absurd auburn hair, droplets of water flying. His hands splay on the concrete, his arms flexing as he heaves himself out of the water, standing, then walking out of sight. Still, I can't stop watching. His footsteps have left wet marks that are evaporating under the heat of the sun.

I'd been out there with him and Alice—my best friend and ex-college room-mate and Edward's sister. His _older_ sister.

Where did the pimply, fifteen year old nuisance I remember go? Where was that kid that followed me around on my last visit to the Cullen's four years ago? The gangly awkward kid who asked a stream of annoying questions.

_"What's your favourite colour, Bella?" _

_"What's your favourite band? Do you like musicians? I can play the guitar."_

_"What kind of guy would you say is 'your type'?"_

I loved Esme and Carlisle; they'd made me feel like one of the family instead of a guest. Edward had taken the 'like family' thing one step too far by accidentally on purpose walking in on me in the bathroom. I_ think_ he was trying to catch me getting out of the shower.

He could catch me _in_ the shower now if he wanted to...

College, work and lack of funds mean I haven't been to the Cullen's since that first visit. Alice lured me back with the promise of a long summer by her pool and a probable job with the family design firm starting in the fall. We're going to be room-mates again.

That is, if I don't disgrace myself by drooling on her baby brother first.

The bathroom door opens and I jump away from the window, guilty. Dirty old woman. It's Edward, looking for a towel. Jesus, when did I put a hand inside my bikini top? I've been fondling myself while watching... Edward, who is no longer annoying or awkward. He's all grown up. And he's driving me crazy.

"Bella?"

Edward is watching me. Grown up, smooth-voiced, sweet and sexy Edward. His eyes drop to my chest and his hands twitch at his sides. He looks back up, green eyes blazing, a shy smile curling his lips.

"I had such a crush on you."

I find my voice. "Do you still?"

He nods. We watch each other.

"Should I close the door?"

"Yes. And lock it."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	9. Prompt 4

SM owns Twilight.

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 4

Pen Name: deb24601

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Garrett/Jasper

Rating: M (for language)

Word Count: 500

* * *

The dull roar of the audience reached us through the door of our modest dressing room. Ha, dressing room. It was a large closet, a dingy one at that. No bother, we were used to worse while always hoping for better. The heavy bass of the opening act shook the flimsy grey walls.

"Anything yet?" Garrett asked.

I checked my phone for the hundredth time. Shook my head. No word from Jasper.

"Edward, their set's almost done. Fuck!" Garrett stood up. "What are we going to do? We're going to lose the rest of our gigs if he doesn't show..."

"I know that. Shut up and let me think," I was pissed off too. Jasper was our front man, the face of the band, charismatic, energetic...when he was sober. Which wasn't often lately.

"Try Em," Garrett suggested. Emmett, our beefiest roadie, had been put in charge of keeping Jasper under control and getting him back here on time. Physically carrying him if necessary. His phone rang through to voice mail.

_"What up, bitches? Leave a messa—"_

I jabbed the phone to end the call. No sense leaving a message. Emmett would either get him here on time or not. Useless fucking oaf...

Garrett paced, making the small room smaller. "You'll have to sing. I'm not going to let Jasper ruin this for us...we're getting close Edward, you know it—" Garrett was on the verge of a rant and I couldn't listen to it. I put up a hand. He sat back down, head in hands.

I _could_ sing tonight, I'd done it before. But I didn't like it and it wasn't my fucking job. The crowd wasn't here to hear me sing either; they wanted Jasper. He had this almost mystical thing with an audience, they fed off each other, his energy and love for them radiating out, the crowd drinking it up and throwing these intense vibrations back at him. That's how he described it anyway. He'd be almost manic after some shows, despondent after others. There was no rhyme or reason to it.

_A drink or two takes the edge off..._

We all drank, we all tried other shit too. We're musicians. But for this, our first real tour with an EP to promote, we'd vowed to be more professional. Get on stage and just own the audience, every time.

_You don't know what it's like...the weight of it..._

The audience roared again and the mic squealed feedback as James, or whatever his name was, thanked everyone. We had thirty minutes, tops, until we went on. Garrett and I stared at each other. There were no words.

_Edward, I'm a god to them..._

My phone was ringing. Emmett.

"Fuck, man, hurry up. Can he go on? Where—"

"Edward..." Emmett sounded garbled, far away and choked up. "I didn't know what to do...I didn't know what he'd taken..."

Alarm bells went off in my head.

"What? Tell me what—"

"I'm at the hospital. Jasper's dead."

* * *

Sorry about that. I don't know why I write these things. Thanks for reading. And thank you for your reviews - I'll be responding this weekend. :)


End file.
